Mrs Black
by JacobLover7
Summary: After Edward left Bella moved on....to Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV through the whole thing.**

**I missed my Bella. It has been eight long years since I last saw her. My angel is 26 now, she is probably married by now. To try and take my mind off my precious angel I listened in on my family. **

_**We're moving to New York. YAY lots of shopping. - Alice**_

_**I hope Edward's alright with moving and going to school again. - Esme**_

_**Edward we're moving please pack. We're leaving tomorrow. - Carlisle**_

**Man this is going to suck!**

**NEXT DAY**

**I'm riding in the back of Emmett's jeep while he's sing On the Road Again. I'm so annoyed I might have to kill him. We finally got to the house and after we unpacked, Carlisle took us to the school. It didn't start in till tomorrow but he was going to explain our family situation and why on sunny days we don't come to school.**

**We were sitting in the main hall way when I smelt it. It couldn't be my Bella. Carlisle came out of the office so I put the thought out of my head. The principle gave us our schedules. I was in 11th**** with Alice and w=everyone else were in 12****th**** . My classes were…**

**History -- Mr. Marten**

**Gym -- Coach Chesnutt**

**Study Hall**

**Spanish -- Mrs. Sanders**

**Math-- Mrs. Woodward**

**Lunch**

**Biology -- Mrs. Estes **

**English -- Mrs. Black**

**This was going to be a long year.**

**NEXT DAY**

"**Edward we are going to be late" Alice know we weren't. I drive fast enough. **

**I walked down the stairs and out to the garage. Alice and Jasper road with me in the Volvo, and Rose and Emmett we're in his jeep. When we got there and out of the car every one was staring. This gets old quick. I said bye to everyone and went to class. I didn't have class with anyone but with Alice. It was in Mrs. Blacks class.**

**The day went bye so slow. The girls here were thinking about my brothers and I, or Mrs. Black's husband. From there minds he looked a lot like Jacob from Forks, but I couldn't remember his last name. But why would he be here of all places? After biology I meet up with Alice and we walked to our last class. The teacher wasn't there yet so we took seats in the back. Finally a women walked in. She was every pregnant. She looked just like Bella.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Good morning class! To start today I'm going to tell you about me and then well get to you." the women said. She went to sit on the front of her desk. " Lets start with my name I'm Bella Black. Some of you know me as Mrs. Swan. It's okay to call me either. Umm… I was born in a little town called Forks. I've lived in Phoenix and Florida. My husband is Jacob Black and I'm obviously pregnant. Any questions." Bella said smiling.**

**A girl in the front raised her hand.**

"**Is your baby a boy or a girl?" the girl asked.**

"**I'm actually having a boy and a girl" **

"**Twin that's so cool. What are you going to name them."**

"**For the girl Evangelenne Alice Grace Black, and for the boy Mason Jacob Black."**

"**Aw that's so pretty"**

"**Thank you" Bella said through a huge smile.**

"**Okay now lets start with you all" She went through every name she finally got to the C's.**

"**C-c-c-cullen" she stared blankly for a few minutes. **

**Once she shook it off she started again, "A-alice Cullen tell us about you"**

**Alice smiled and stood up "Hi I'm Alice Cullen, I'm a twin with Edward. I like fashion. And that's me" She sat down smiling at Bella.**

"**Okay E-e-e-edward Cullen"**

"**Pass"**

"**Okay then" she went on. When she got to everyone in the class she gave homework.**

"**So we did this today so tonight you can write a paper all about you. It must be a page from and back." What was I going to say I'm in love with my teacher. Ummm not.**

"**You all can have free time until its time to go." She got off her desk and slowly sat in her chair. A bunch of girls were asking Bella about the baby. I couldn't bare to listen.**

**Finally the bell rang. Everyone rushed out but Alice. Bella was having a hard time getting out of her chair so Alice helped her.**

"**Thank you, it's extremely hard to get up with this big 'ol thing in the way" She and Alice laughed. We all walked out together. When Emmet saw Bella he came running right to her and grabbed her in a bear hug. **

"**Your squishing the baby's Emmett."**

"**Sorry" he put her down. He had the biggest goofiest grin.**

" **Hey Bells the leaches found you again 'eh." A Native American boy who was about 6'2 and was very built. He was a werewolf.**

"**Be nice Seth"**

"**What ever, we have to go remember?"**

"**uh?"**

"**Your doctors appointment. Come one Bells you for got all ready."**

"**O-okay, se you guys later." And with that they left.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day at school went by so slow and I couldn't wait to see my Bella again. So during lunch I went to her room. I knocked on the door and heard a faint come in. I walk in the room grading some home work.**

"**Bella"**

"**Mrs. Black or Mrs. Swan" she corrected me not even looking up.**

"**Sorry Mrs. B-b-black" I still couldn't believe she was married to a mutt.**

"**Yes?" she finally look up.**

"**I wanted to say sorry for" I started but she cut me off.**

"**I don't wanna hear it Edward" she was on the verge of tears.**

"**No I have to tell you " she cut me off again**

" **Stop it Edward why cant you ever keep you promises?" she was crying now.**

**At that moment someone busted through the door… It was Jacob**

"**What are you doing here leech?" he yelled. I could see him start to vibrate.**

**Bella slowly walked toward him. "Baby its okay. I'm okay."**

"**How can you be okay you crying." He pointed out**

"**I'm okay." she said as she reached out for him. When she touched him he stopped vibrating and pulled her close.**

**That is when I knew for shear I lost the battle for her heart. Jacob Black had it and wouldn't be stupid like me to let her go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella and I became great friends. Even Jacob has come around. Since the baby came Jacob stopped phasing so he could grow old with Bella. **

**I stilled love Bella but the love has evolved in to a sister/brother love. Bella wanted me to be her daughter's, Evangalenne Grace, god father. Everyone is doing well for now.**

**THE END**


End file.
